greektvfandomcom-20200214-history
Rusty Cartwright
Rusty Cartwright aka "Spitter" is the lead male protagonist of the series. He is the younger brother of Casey Cartwright. After being accepted into Cyprus-Rhodes University, Rusty decides that he no longer wants to be the stereotypical geek and wants to have fun. He decides to join Kappa Tau Gamma and becomes the little brother of Cappie. By the end of series, he becomes the president of his fraternity and the boyfriend of Ashleigh Howard. Season 1 Chapter 1 On Rusty's first day at CRU, he meets his bible-loving and competitive roommate, Dale Kettlewell. Being extremely disappointed with the first college party he and Dale go to, which is filled with nerds, Rusty decides to join a fraternity. He goes to the Zeta Beta Zeta house to seek advice from his sister about rushing. It's there that Rusty learns that his sister never told any of her sorority sisters that she even had a brother. When they finally do talk, Casey tells him that he is not fraternity material and that the fraternity and sorority world is her life, not his. Regardless of his sister's opinion, Rusty decides to go to rush and meets Calvin Owens. Calvin tried to help Rusty relax and impress the fraternities. When they arrive at the Omega Chi Delta house, Rusty meets Casey's boyfriend, Evan Chambers. Rusty had no idea that Casey had a boyfriend and Evan did not know about Rusty until the day before. Rusty ended up impressing Evan when he told him that he wanted to join a fraternity to experience brotherhood, which caused him to invite Rusty and Calvin back later that night to party with him and his brothers. Rusty and Calvin would then go to the Kappa Tau Gamma house, where they would be the only ones not kicked out since the two of them knew nothing about the frat and the prohibited rush party they hold. It's there that Rusty meets Cappie, who unknown to him is Casey's ex-boyfriend. Cappie tries to get Rusty to do a tequila shot off a girl at the party, but Rusty, who never had tequila before, ends up spitting the shot in the girl's face, earning him the nickname, Spitter. Not wanting to insult Evan, Rusty goes back to the Omega Chi house and witnesses Evan cheating on his sister with Rebecca Logan. The next day, Evan tries to get Rusty to not tell his sister about his cheating by promising him a bid to Omega Chi. After receiving a bid from Omega Chi and Kappa Tau, Rusty gets advice from Calvin, who tells him that he may want to keep Evan's secret since he and Casey aren't close to begin with, and Dale, who tells him to tell Casey the truth since they're time in college together could be the only time for them to actually build a relationship. Rusty then goes to Casey and tells her the truth, but she refuses to believe him and even goes as far as to accuse him of lying. Rusty then goes to Doblers and informs Evan that he told Casey the truth. Evan, angry, starts a fight with Rusty, which Rusty ends by hitting him in the face with a pledge paddle. Rusty is thrown in jail, but bailed out by Casey. Rusty is disgusted by her decision to stay with Evan. She angrily tells him not to judge her, saying that her social life is her world and that leaving Evan would make her a "social piranha". This lightens the mood, as Rusty corrects her saying it's "pariah". The two then decide that they're going to try to better their relationship and be part of each others' lives. Rusty goes to KT talks with Cappie. He tells him that he wants to be rush KT, but Cappie tells him that he's too late. Cappie then changes his mind after Rusty tells him that he was in jail for hitting Evan in the face with a pledge paddle. Rusty would then become Cappie's little brother. Rusty learns the hardship that comes from balancing the challenging classes of his major and rushing for Kappa Tau. Despite not being the standard frat guy, Rusty earns praise from his house for winning the beer pong tournament against the Omega Chi pledges and saving the KT homecoming party by fixing the Vesuvius and making it to rain beer creating KT history. Rusty also gets his first girlfriend, a ZBZ pledge named, Jen K. Rusty loses his virginity to Jen K and falls in love with her. Rusty is the first to learn from Calvin, himself, that he is gay. Calvin, happy with Rusty's acceptance of him being gay, is satisfied with knowing that he at least has Rusty as brother, not knowing how well his Omega Chi brothers will take the news. Rusty also learns from Casey that, before Evan, she was involved with Cappie. As winter break approaches, Rusty's happiness would end when an article revealing secrets about the Greek system, including the conflicts with his sister's relationship with Evan and him using a cheating telephone hotline for his midterms. Things get even worse, when Jen K reveals to him that she wrote the article. Even though Jen K didn't use any names in the article and Rusty still loved her, he decides to break up with her because he feels that she put her need to be a successful journalist before them. As Rusty is waiting for his shuttle to the airport so he can go back home, Cappie essentially kidnaps him to cheer him up by partying with his KT brothers. Later, a very drunk Rusty would walk into Cappie's room to see Cappie and Rebecca sleeping together. In the morning, Casey finds Rusty waiting for a bus and offers him a ride home. The two then leave CRU and head back to Chicago. Chapter 2 When Rusty returns from winter break, he is still not over his break up with Jen K. After trying to return her hair pin that she left in his dorm room, he learns that Jen K has moved on as he interrupts her while she's with another man in her room. His spirits are later lifted when Calvin considers rushing Kappa Tau after the cold reaction he gets from his Omega Chi brothers when they learn that he's gay. But, his excitement is short-lived after Calvin chooses to stay with Omega Chi. Rusty learns that his relationship with his pledge brothers is strained. His pledge class reveals that they're envious of his achievements in KT since they make the rest of the pledges look bad and that he seems to hang out with the active members more than them. After hearing them out, Rusty improves his friendship with his fellow pledges. Rusty's friendship with Calvin also becomes strained during the prank war between Omega Chi and Kappa Tau. Rusty gets angry at Calvin after he attempts to make peace with Omega Chi and the rest of Omega Chi duct tapes him to a wall, mostly because Calvin didn't stop his brothers from doing it. Calvin then gets angry at Rusty when KT counter-attacks by putting a large number of farm animals in the Omega Chi house. Rusty also enters a purely sexual relationship with a girl named, Tina. While his KT brothers, tell him he should be happy about this, Rusty feels that this kind of relationship is not for him. He struggles telling her that he doesn't want to see her anymore, but with help from Heath and Beaver he does through a text message. Tina tells him that she's fine with ending things, but that she also has crabs. Rusty becomes thrilled knowing that his parents, who came to freshmen parents' week, know that Kappa Tau is a party-loving fraternity, instead of a service fraternity that he originally told them. He also stands up to his parents for Casey, who they've always seemed to look down on for joining a sorority instead focusing on her studies. He tells them that Casey is a great role model for him and that he thinks she is inspiring. When spring break arrives, Rusty leaves with his KT brothers for Myrtle Beach. While there, Rusty has a horrible time due to having no clothes, being sunburned, and not being able to use his fake ID. Rusty decides to leave early and runs into the Calvin, who hasn't spoke to him since the prank war, at the bus station. When their bus breaks down, Calvin and Rusty decide to walk to the next town. When they can't rent a car due to being under 21, they get Dale to give them a ride back to CRU. With a little help from Dale, Calvin and Rusty resolve their issues and make up. Season 2 Rusty tells Andy the secret to getting in Kappa Tau. Later Andy dates the girl Rusty liked and is Rusty's little brother. Despite Rusty liking Jordan the 3 are friends. During a ZBZ alum wedding, Rusty and Jordan kiss. When Andy found out he leaves Kappa Tau and then later on Rusty dates Jordan. Season 3 Season 4 Rusty Cartwright deals with KT having only one pledge, Peter Parkes. Peter is an alumni's kid. He also deals with liking Ashleigh. Relationships Family Russell Cartwright, Sr. & Karen Cartwright (Parents) With both his parents being professors, Rusty's parents were always proud of Rusty for his success in academics. Their pride in Rusty was so great that Casey saw Rusty as the favorite child. Rusty didn't want to his parents that Kappa Tau was a normal, party-loving fraternity so he lied to them and said KT was a service fraternity. Due to Casey, his parents figured out that KT was not a service fraternity. They decide to let him stay in KT after Rusty told them that he would still focus on his academics because they mattered to him as much as they valued academics. Rusty's mother told Casey that since he came to CRU, that she was happy that some of Casey's stubbornness rubbed off on Rusty. Casey Cartwright (Older Sister) Romantic *Jen K, his first love until she wrote the article about the greek system. *Tina, the girl who gave him crabs *Jordan, a girl in his art class who later rushes ZBZ. She moved to New York. (Season 2) *Katherine *Dana, his assistant on making his wire *Ashleigh Howard Other Dale Kettlewell Rusty and Dale are best friends. They've been roommates since their freshmen year. Due to their shared interest in science, they get along well together. Dale at first tried to convince Rusty to not rush a fraternity, but ultimately came to accept choice and even came to accept the Greek system and rush Omega Chi during Season 4. Their friendship has been strained though due Dale's competitive nature concerning their academics, specifically when Dale decided to look at Rusty's research when the two of them were competing for a grant. Calvin Owens Rusty and Calvin are best friends. Though they are in rival fraternities, they still see one another as brothers. Rusty was the first person at CRU that Calvin told that he was gay to. The friendship is very similar to that of Cappie and Evan's and has been tested, but they managed to not let their houses end their friendship. Cappie Rusty looks up to Cappie as a real big brother. He always comes to Cappie for advice, usually when problem has to do with women. Evan Chambers Rusty hates Evan for the way he treated his sister. Evan's feelings towards Rusty are mutual due to Rusty constantly insulting him even when Casey forgave for his cheating and for hitting him in the face with a pledge paddle. Category:characters